1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method of processing Zingiber zerumbet and, more particularly, to a method of processing Zingiber zerumbet for producing a processed sample of Zingiber zerumbet, which easily releases flavonoids in a following extraction process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Zingiber zerumbet, belonging to the ginger family, is usually used as food flavoring and appetizers in various cuisines. Zingiber zerumbet is also applied to treating toothache, indigestion and diarrhea, as well as increasing circulation of the blood.
The fresh rhizomes of Zingiber zerumbet are generally pounded or grounded to obtain the pulp or the juice for further application. Alternatively, the rhizome-containing flavonoids can also be extracted via the extraction process. However, the said extract has a low flavonoids level. In light of this, it is necessary to provide a method of processing Zingiber zerumbet. 